


Let me take care of you

by Veylaria



Series: IronStrange One-shots [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veylaria/pseuds/Veylaria
Summary: An exhausted Stephen stumbles home, directly in Tony's arms.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Let me take care of you

Watching the beautiful view, Tony stood by the floor to ceiling windows in the living room of his apartment in Stark Tower, as he waited for Stephen to come back from his interdimensional trip.  
  
  
His Sorcere Supreme duties were important to him, Tony knew that, but he still wished that Stephen would be home soon. Since owning a company as big as Stark Industries and being Iron Man also took it's time they weren't able to be together as much as they wanted to.  
  
  
Despite the slightly difficult circumstances Tony loved Stephen wholeheartedly. When he fell in love with the beautiful sorcerer it was not only because of the obvious attractiveness. While there was no doubt, that Stephen was beyond handsome in Tony's eyes, the sorcerer was one of the kindest, smartest and most selfless person he know.  
  
  
What had begun as friendship slowly developed to love. After Pepper broke up with him he was sure, that he lost the love of his life and would never be able to love again, but then a certain wizard sneaked his way, first into his life and than in his heart. And Tony was happy. So, so happy.  
  
  
Stephen gave him all he ever needed, he was there to comfort him after he had one of his ever present nightmares, cared for him when he got hurt in a battle with the Avengers and kept him from overworking himself in his lab.  
  
  
  
Tony was pulled from his thoughts when the familiar sound of an opening portal filled the room. He turned around just in time to see Stephen stumble through it.  
  
  
The engineer rushed to him, since the cloak of levitation seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist to keep him from collapsing.  
  
  
As soon as it noticed Tony holding it's master up now, the cloak floated away to hang itself on his favorite coat rack, seemingly exhausted.   
  
  
"Stephen, baby, what happened? Are you hurt?" Tony asked him frantically while holding the sorcerer close to his chest.   
  
  
"Just a few scratches and bruises. I'm just really exhausted." The wizard mumbled leaning heavily on his boyfriend and closing his eyes. He felt so save and loved in Tony's arms. His body instinctively relaxed in the engineers secure hold.  
  
  
The shorter man let out a sigh of relief, now that Stephen was safe and not physically harmed. At least not to much.   
They stayed like that for a couple minutes more, before Tony decided that it was the best to get Stephen to bed and let him rest.  
  
  
He carefully began to untangle himself from the very tired looking wizard and finally noticed the dirt that covert his boyfriend. OK change the plan, Tony thought to himself. Get him clean first and than to bed.   
  
  
"Come on, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. I'll run you a nice hot bath and than you can sleep as long as you want." Tony said as they make their way towards the bathroom, one of the engineers arm still around Stephen's waist to help him.  
  
  
Stephen grumbled a little when the shorter man began to move but let himself be helped to the bathroom. Friday - that darling - turned on the lights automatically, but cept them low as not to disturb the sleepy sorcerer.   
  
  
Tony gentle sat the wizard on the closed toilet and turned around to start the bath, checking the water for the perfekt temperature with his hand. Once satisfied he turned back to Stephen, who's eyes were now closed.   
  
  
"I'm gonna help you take your clothes off, ok baby?" Tony asked his boyfriend quietly to avoid startling him and stoked his cheek carefully. Stephen didn't bother to open his eyes as he simply nodded and leaned into his lovers touch like an overgrown cat.   
  
  
Tony chuckled a little at his boyfriends antics, but stroked his cheek lovingly once more before beginning to methodically undo the many belts of Stephen's robes. The sight of the scratches and blossoming bruises on his lovers pale skin, made his heart clench painfully.  
  
  
Despite it bering only minor injuries he hates seeing his boyfriend hurt in any way. Once the sorcerer is completely naked, Tony helps him in the bathtub and lowers him gently in the warm water.   
  
  
Stephen sighs at the feeling of warmth on his sore muscles and let's himself sink deeper in the water.   
  
  
Tony strips himself before carefully climbing in the tub behind his lover. Since the billionaire owns a almost ridiculously large bathtub it's particularly easy for two fully grown men to fit in it comfortably. The engineer gently maneuvers Stephen to lay in his arms against his chest.  
  
  
The sorcerer let out a contented sigh, when Tony began to card his finger through his hair. The engineer watches with a fond look in his eyes as the sorcerer relaxes fully into his embrace, the complete trust, shown in the act, let's his heart clench with all the love and affection he feels for Stephen.   
  
  
After a few minutes the engineer grabs a washcloth and started to wash the sorcerers skin, always mindful of the scratches. Stephen, who was almost asleep at that time, grumbled a little at being moved, but didn't opened his eyes.   
  
  
"Sorry baby, but we have to get that interdimensional dirt off of you before we can go to bed." Tony said and chuckled a little at his boyfriends behavior.   
  
  
Soon the mechanic is finished washing his lovers body and starts to message some shampoo into Steven's hair. The sorcerer almost purrs at the gentle fingers scratching his scalp, much to Tony's amusement.   
  
  
As soon as he is finished washing Stephen, the engineer is quick to clean himself and helps the sorcerer out of the tub. He drains the tub and warps the sorcerer in one of the fluffiest towels he can find.   
  
  
Stephen blinks up at Tony in the most adorable, sleppy way when he comes back from his short trip to their bedroom to grab some soft pajamas for both of them. At the cute sight, the mechanic can't help himself and kisses Stephen on the forehead lightly.   
  
  
After he gently rubbed some soothing creme on the scratches on the sorcerers skin he helps him get dressed and to their bedroom.   
  
  
They both crawl under the sheets and Tony takes Stephen in his arms and urges him rest his head on his shoulder. The sorcerer happily snuggles closer into the warm embrace of his lover.   
  
  
After they both got comfortable, Stephen tilts his head up to look at Tony.   
  
  
"Thank you." he whispers  
  
  
"I love you, Tony."   
  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart. Go to sleep now." The engineers whispers back and kisses Stephen softly.   
  
  
The sorcerer lays his head back on his lovers shoulder, throws an arm across his chest and closes his eyes.   
  
  
As Tony watches the love of his life fall asleep in his arms he thinks once again of how lucky he really is to have Stephen by his side.   
  
  
With this thought he closes his eyes and slowly let's himself drift of to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
